A Night to Remember
by jseventh
Summary: Savannah must baby-sit her little cousins plus her siblings and its not as easy as she thinks. Please read and reveiw! Suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Savannah's POV Babysitting

"Savannah there is no use arguing your baby-sitting tonight you can go out with your friends some other time" Lucy told her oldest I was following my mom around the house. "Your father and I will only be gone a few hours" Lucy said. "Mom please!" I promised Bree weeks ago that I would come over to her house" I begged her. "Sorry hon but its your aunt Kate's birthday we have to go she only turns 24 once" my mom said. I sighed "fine I guess I can understand that". This information was true. "Now they are coming over in a few minutes I have to go get ready if they come over when I'm upstairs tell them all be right down" my mom said I went downstairs into the kitchen. I sighed again I reached into the cookie jar and grabbed a cookie out as I was munching on her cookie trying to figure out how I was going to get out of baby-sitting tonight when Megan came downstairs. "Hey there's my favorite sister in the whole wide world!" I stated as Megan walked into the kitchen. Megan put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" "What makes you think I want anything" I said. Megan stared at me. "Oh okay I give up will you baby sit for me tonight?" I asked. "Aren't Caleb, Logon, Aiden, Noah, Olivia, and Issy coming over?" Megan questioned. Our little cousins. "Well yeah but seven extra kids should be no problem right?" I replied. "Are you kidding me seven extra kids added to our four kids no thanks in fact I think I'll go out tonight" Megan said. "Oh come on Megan you have to help me" I said. "Isn't Zach, Jake, Haylie, and Grace helping you enough?" Megan asked. "Are you kidding me?" You know how much they "help"" I said. "Well I'm sorry but I can't take over your baby-sitting job for you I have a date" Megan stated. "A date? Mom and Dad are letting you go on a date?" I asked. "Well I haven't actually asked them yet" Megan said. "Their going to say no they are going to say you have to help me with the kids" I stated. "Well maybe I can change their minds" Megan snapped she started up the stairs. I followed Megan. "This out to be good" I said following Megan into their parents room. Kevin and Lucy were just finishing getting ready. "Hi girls what's up?" Kevin asked. "I want to go out on a date tonight" Megan said. "A date? I don't think so no you're going to help your older sister tonight" Lucy said. Megan groaned. Savannah gave Megan a look that said I told you so. "But Mom I have to go out on this date" Megan begged. "You have to hah?" Lucy she said as she pick her earrings on. "Yeah well maybe I don't have too but I want to" Megan said. "Megan do me and your mother a favor a help your sister out tonight you can go on your date tomorrow night" Kevin told his disappointed daughter. "Ah come on Savannah can handle the babysitting I have faith in her and if she can't there's always Zach, Jake, Haylie and Grace here to help her" Megan begged. "You can help her out too you know the more the merrier" Lucy said. "Very funny no I'm serious mom and dad just let me go out with Brandon" Megan said. "Sorry sweetie not tonight" Kevin stated. "You have to help baby-sit tonight and don't try and do the whole sneak out have my sister covers for me routine trust me Mary tried that with me and it doesn't work we will find out you guarantee it" Lucy said. "Now if you don't mind we have to go" Kevin said. He and Lucy walked out the door. Lucy patted Megan on the arm as they walked downstairs. Just as they were coming downstairs the doorbell rang. Kevin and Lucy continued downstairs and Kevin opened the door. It was Kate and David and Sam and Rachel and their kids. "Hey guys come on in" Lucy said. The group stepped inside. "Hey Savannah, Megan the kids are here!" Kevin said he smiled slyly as they came walking downstairs. "Hey kids are you ready to have some fun tonight?" I asked. The kids nodded little did I know they had their own idea of fun. "Well we have to go boys you have fun and be good" Kate said to her boys. She kissed them all as she waited by the door for David who said "bye boys" he hugged his sons. Kate and David walked out the door. "Noah, Olivia, and Issy you kids have a good time too and behave don't you give your cousins any trouble got it?" Rachel said. Noah and Olivia nodded. Issy gave her mom a thumbs up sigh. Rachel gave each kid a hug and a kiss "Awesome see you kids later" Sam said he waved to them as he and Rachel left. "Bye girls Megan remember do not leave this house and no guests" Lucy said. "Yeah Brandon can't even come over here good luck" Kevin said he and Lucy left. I shut the door then turned to Megan "Can you believe him? Good Luck" "Yah I know how hard can it be to watch six kids" Megan added. "Ah Megan where are the kids?" I asked. Megan who had her back turned on the kids turned around. "Okay I take back what I said this is going to be a long night". "Come on let's go find them" I said. Megan and I walked into the kitchen we looked all around the kitchen. "What you guys looking for?" Grace asked as she walked into the kitchen. "The kids our cousins have you seen them?" I asked kneeing down and looking into the lower kitchen drawers. "Nope sorry I didn't even know they were here" Grace said she walked over to the fridge and opened it. She took out a pop she opened it and started drinking it. Megan and I looked at her. Grace knew exactly what they wanted they wanted her to help. "Ah I have some homework to do see you" Grace ran upstairs. "Well could you at least let us know if you find one of the kids?" Megan yelled after her. Grace yelled back "I guess so." Maddy came walking into the kitchen "this a joke?" "What's a joke?" I asked opening another three drawers. "Someone stole my game boy I was on the third level too I've never gone that far before" Maddy said. "It was proberly one of the kids" Megan said. "What kids?" Maddy asked. "Our cousins there here while their parents are gone to Aunt Kate's birthday party" I explained. "What time did they get here?" Maddy asked. "A little while ago" I answered. "And you already lost them ha" Maddy laughed. "Will you just help us look for them?" Megan questioned. Maddy stuck up her nose. "No thanks that doesn't sound like fun I'm going go bug Sean and Dylan tell me if you find my gameboy" Maddy said she skipped upstairs. "Tell us if you find one!" I yelled after her. "I will!" Maddy yelled back down. "What are these rascals doing in my sock drawer they were having a sock fight?" Zach said he had Noah and Caleb by the hoods of their sweatshirts as he walked into the kitchen. "Yes thank god you found them thank you Zach have you seen the others?" I said she walked over and took Noah and Caleb's hands. "What others?" Zach asked. "You know the rest of our cousins" Megan said. "Nope sorry I just found them and more of our cousins are over?" Zach said. Megan and I raised an eyebrow. "What? I didn't know look I'll go clean up the mess" Zach said he went upstairs. " I'm going to go look upstairs for the rest of em you stay with Caleb and Noah make sure they don't go any where" I said she ran upstairs leaving Caleb and Noah downstairs with Megan. Megan took the boys over to the kitchen table. I saw Haylie who was walking up and down the halls listening to her i-pod. "Hey Haylie help me find the kids!" I said to Haylie. Haylie keep walking irgoning her sister. "Haylie!" I said again. Haylie still kept walking. "Haylie Rene are you listening to me?" I said a little louder. Haylie again didn't hear her and kept walking. "Haylie!" I grabbed Haylie by the shoulder. Haylie felt that she turned off her ipod. "What?" she asked. "Help me find the kids!" I said. "What kids?" Haylie asked. "Our cousins they are over and Megan and I lost them" Savannah said. "Really? Oh okay I guess I'll check our room" Haylie said she turned her i-pod back on and headed up to the third floor where she, me and Megan's room was. "Thanks" I yelled up the stairs. "Thanks for what?" Sean asked coming out of the bathroom. "For looking for the kids their missing" Savannah said. "Kids?" Sean questioned. "Yes our cousins their here" I asked thinking god how can everyone not know our cousins are here. "Oh how'd they go missing?" Sean asked. "Just help me look for them okay?" I said. "Fine" Sean walked off toward the bones room. "Hey Savannah look who I found" Megan said coming upstairs with Olivia. "She was outside" Megan said. "I was just trying to find mommy and daddy where'd they go?" Olivia asked. "Out" Megan answered. "Out where?" Olivia questioned. "To Aunt Kate's birthday party we are going to watch you until they get back until them no more going outside and behave yourself like you told your mom you were going to do" I replied. Olivia nodded. "Good" I looked around. "Wait Megan where are Caleb and Noah?" I asked. "The boys are downstairs when I left they were playing chase around the kitchen table. "And how long do you think that will last?" I questioned. Megan shrugged. "Get downstairs now I'll watch Olivia" I said taking Olivia's hand. Megan went downstairs. "It's hard to get good help these days" I said Olivia. The little girl nodded. "Savannah I found Issy she was in Megan's makeup in cause you couldn't tell?" Haylie said coming out with Issy in tow. Issy had makeup all over her face. "Great give me her then go and find the other kids" I said she took Issy's hand. Haylie nodded and walked into their parent's room. I took Olivia and Issy into the bathroom. "You seat on the toilet and behave youself" I said to Olivia. To my surprise Olivia did as she was told and climbed onto the toilet. I set Issy on the coutair. "Here we need to wash your face and hands" I said she got the washcloth that was sitting on the sink and wetted it and began washing the little girl's face and hands. "Hey Savannah when did Logon get here? I found him pantry eating all the cookies" Jake said he walked in the bathroom with the little boy in hand. "Logon!" I said she took the boy by the hand and made him sit on the edge of the bath tub. "Bad boy your going to ruin your dinner" I scolded to him then she watched over Issy and finished washing her face and hands. As I was cleaning the makeup off Issy I turned to Jake "Logon and our other cousins arrived here a few minutes ago where have you been? And could you order us a pizza?". "Sure fine what kind does everyone want?" Jake said. "I want pepperoni" Logon stated. "I want extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, ex…" Olivia began. "Olivia that's enough" I said stopping Olivia. I was afraid she go on all night. "You want extra what?" Jake asked. "Extra, extra, extra, ex…Olivia started up again. "Olivia Camden just cut to the chase" I said. "Cheese" Olivia finished finally. "Okay one pepperoni and one extra cheese pizza it is what do you want Issy?" Jake said. Issy just looked at Jake. "She likes extra, extra, extra, ex…." Olivia started again. "Olivia! Please!" I practically shouted. "Enough is enough". "You never let me finish!" Olivia complained. "Just go ask the other kids what they want then please order it" I said. Jake left. "Cheese! Issy shouted as I finished cleaning her up. I picked her and took Logon and Olivia out of the bathroom. " Megan came upstairs with a panic look on her face "Ah Savannah we have a little problem in the kitchen!" "Problem what? What are you taking about?" I said she took Olivia, Issy who was still in my arms, and Logon downstairs. Megan followed them. I gasped when she reached the bottom step. The kitchen was a mess! It looked it a tortanio just came through. "What happened?" I said flappergased. "Caleb and Logon were fine the first five minutes then they just went crazy they started throwing things around and making a mess I tried to stop them believe me I did but they were just too much to handle. "If they were too much for you then how come you didn't ask for help?" I asked. Megan shrugged "well I didn't think of that!" I rolled my eyes "way to go! Now you have mess to clean up" "I…I have a mess to clean no way I'm not cleaning this mess" Megan said. "Actually you don't have to clean up the mess yourself Caleb and Noah are going to help you" I said. Caleb and Noah's month dropped. Noah dropped the countair of flour he was holding. "What?" Noah exclaimed. "Not us" Caleb protested. "Yes you made the mess you are going to help clean it and you better get started" I said. "Got it?" she questioned. Caleb and Noah sighed Caleb rolled his eyes "Ah do we have to?" Caleb asked. "Yes" I replied she turned to Megan "It better be clean before I get back". I then left Olivia and Logon at her heels they knew they better go or they will have to clean the mess too. I could hear Caleb and Logon trying to pressure Megan to not make them clean the mess. I could only hope that Megan didn't fall for their temptation and made them clean the mess they made. As I reached the top stairs Logon, Olivia, Issy and I heard laughter then a lond clang and the toilet flush. "What was that?" Olivia asked. "I don't know" I said honestly she was wondering the same thing she ran up the last few steps and walked into the open door to the bathroom making sure Olivia and Logon were following her. I still had Issy in her arms. "What in the world?" I said when she walked inside. "Aiden!" Logon said. One year Aiden was standing over the toilet with an evil grin on his face. "Oh no what did you do?" I asked. "Flush game all gone" Aiden stated. "Game what game?" I said. "Hey you little rat get back here!" Maddy was screaming she runs into the bathroom. "What's going on? Aiden give me my gameboy!" "Game all gone!" Aiden said again. "Oh no Maddy's gameboy Aiden must have flushed Maddy's gameboy done the toilet this is terrible Maddy loves her gameboy Savannah thought. Maddy's eyes were filling up with tears. "Aiden don't tell me you flushed my gameboy down the toilet?" "I'm afraid he did Maddy I'm really sorry" I said I gave her a symanic look. "NO! Aiden I hate you!"Why did you have to go and do that! I spent all my tooth fairy and allowance on that!" Maddy said she ran off crying. "Maddy wait its not Aiden's fault he didn't know what he was doing he's only one he doesn't know any better" I said. "Me made Maddy cry" Aiden said he was confused he didn't understand quite what was going on. "Yes you did you flushed her gameboy down the toilet" I told him. "Me did it?"Aiden said. I nodded I set Issy down on the ground next to Logon and Olivia and picked up Aiden I left the bathroom making sure Issy, Olivia, and Logon were following her. "Okay I think we've found all the kids!" I shouted. "That's good I ordered the pizza it will be here in twenty minutes what do want me to do in the mean time?" Jake asked. "Take Oliva, Logon, Issy and Aiden downstairs put a movie in or something" I said I handed Jake Aiden. Jake took Olivia and Issy in one hand and Logon in the other hand. "And what are you going to be doing while I'm entertaining them?" Jake wondered. "I have to talk to Maddy" I said she walked off towards Maddy, Grace, and Ava's room. "Okay what movie do you guys want to watch?" I could hear Jake ask. I knocked on Maddy's door. "Hey Maddes can we talk?" Savannah asked. "Sure" Maddy yelled back. I opened the door and walked inside she sat on Maddy's bed where Maddy was laying there crying. "Look Maddy again I'm really sorry maybe dad can get your gameboy out of the toilet you never know" I said trying to confront her. Maddy sat up and srched her nose "I don't care if dad can get my gameboy it's been in the toilet". She has a point I thought. "Okay good point well maybe Aunt Kate and Uncle David will buy you a new gameboy or if they won't I will" I said. "Thanks Savannah and I guess I'm okay I'm still mad at Aiden though" Maddy said she smiled a little. "Aiden's one Maddes you have to understand that he didn't mean or even know what he was doing" I explained. "That's no excise he still did it" Maddy said. "Look would it make you feel better if I made him apolize" I asked trying to reconnet Maddy and their cousin. "I guess it would" Maddy replied. I smiled at Maddy "I just don't like you being mad at anyone especially your cousin who dearly loves you". "I understand thanks" Maddy said she nodded. "So what do you say about going downstairs?" I asked. "Let's go" Maddy stated. Maddy and I left the room we went downstairs where we looked in the living room and Jake had put a movie in and Olivia, Logon, Issy were watching it on the couch while Jake sat in a chair and Aiden was sitting on the floor. "Watch this Maddy I'll get him to apolize" I told my sister. Maddy nodded. I crouched down beside Aiden "Hey Aiden do you want to do me a favor and say your sorry to your cousin Maddy?" I asked the little boy. He just looked at me he was confussed he didn't understand a word I was saying. "Say sorry, sorry Maddy" I said. "Sorry". "Sorry Maddy" Aiden said he caught me drift. "See that Maddy he's sorry" I said turning to face Maddy. Maddy smiled "I guess he is and I'm sorry Aiden for telling you I hated you I don't hate I don't like you but I don't hate you". "Madison" I said a gave a playful hit on the arm. "What?" Maddy said. "Tell Aiden you love him you don't dislike your cousin" I said. "Okay I love you Aiden can I have hug?" Maddy stated. Aiden looked at me. "Go ahead give Maddy a hug" I couched. Aiden slowly walked over to Maddy and put his little arms around her. Maddy hugged him back. "Ahhh good job now Maddy don't you feel better" I said. Maddy nodded and walked over and sat down on the couch next to Logon. "What are we watching?" Maddy asked. "The Land Before Time" Olivia told her. "Cool I love this movie" Maddy commended. "I'm going to go check on Megan, Caleb and Noah" I said I left the room and walked into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan surprisingly had the boys cleaning. Caleb was mobbing the floor and Noah was whipping off the kitchen countiars but Megan was no where to seen.  
"Ah boys good job cleaning but where's Megan?" I asked.  
"She's outside" Caleb replied.  
"With her boyfriend" Noah added.  
"Her boyfriend outside what in the world I thought.  
"I see I'll be right back keep behaving yourselves and cleaning" I said I walked over to the back door and opened it.  
As soon I did I saw Megan in a lip lock with her boyfriend Brandon I gasped then cleared my throat. They appartly didn't hear me and kept on making out.  
"Megan Christina!" I said.  
Megan and Brandon both stopped and looked at me.  
"Savannah what are you doing here?" Megan asked.  
"Better question what are you doing making out you're supposed to be in the kitchen cleaning" I told her.  
Megan pleaded her case. "I was cleaning until their was a knock on the door I went to answer it and it was Brandon and he asked me if I could come outside I said sure and well here we are".  
"Megan you know what mom said about guests" I said.  
"I know but Brandon's not a guest he's my boyfriend and he's practically a member of the family" Megan said back. This was true Brandon was over a lot.  
"Still mom and dad said you couldn't go on your date and this looks like your on your date" I informed her.  
"We aren't on a date we're in the back yard" Megan pointed out.  
"Okay point taken still I think Brandon should left and you should come inside and watch the boys" I reported.  
"Ah come on Sav be a good sister and let Brandon and I have five minutes alone then he'll leave and I'll come inside" Megan said.  
I thought about it. "Okay but you to promise you won't leave the backyard" Savannah stated.  
"I promise" Megan promised.  
"Fine five minutes and that's it" I said I closed the door then walked over to Caleb and Noah.  
"There's a movie playing the other room why don't you go watch it I'll finish up here" I said.  
I had to reward them somehow for not misbehaving while I was talking to Megan and actually cleaning up the kitchen. Caleb and Noah nodded and raced off into the living room. I picked up the washcloth Noah was using and continued to clean the counters where Noah left off. I watched out the window at Megan and her boyfriend at the same time.  
"Savannah what's for dinner?" Ava asked as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Jake ordered pizza it should be here in few minutes" I told her. Ava nodded.  
"The kids are watching a movie in the other room if you would like to watch it" I said.  
"Sure I'll watch it" Ava said she walked into the living room. I finished cleaning up the kitchen the mess was now completely gone. I rinsed out the washcloth and put the mop and bucket away then looked at the clock on the kitchen oven. It was past five minutes Megan and her boyfriend's time was up.  
I walked over to the back door she swung it open and walked outside.  
"Okay Megan time's up" I said. Megan looked up from the seat at the picnic table where she was sitting next to Brandon.  
"Come on Sav five more minutes" Megan begged.  
I crossed my arms around my chest. "Five more minutes no sorry Meg but we need to set up for dinner I cleaned the kitchen so you owe me come on" I stated.  
Megan turned to Brandon. I could tell she wanted him to stand up for her.  
"Savannah Meg will be there in a minute I just need to tell her good-bye" Brandon said.  
"Okay you have one minute" I said I stood there.  
Erik and Megan both at me. They weren't excepting me to stay and watch them.  
"Sav a little privacy would be nice" Megan said.  
"You had five minutes of privacy in fact you have more then five minutes you had all the time that you two were making out before I caught you and besides I know you two you're going to run off as soon as I leave" I stated.  
"Whatever bye Brandon" Megan said.  
"Bye Meg I love you" Brandon said.  
The two kissed then went their separate ways. I made Megan go in front of me as we walked into the kitchen.  
"Wash your hands and get out sixteen plates" I ordered.  
Megan did as she was told surprisiely but I couldn't help to think Megan was going to do something later tonight. Megan had to cause trouble some time during the night. Megan set the table. Savannah got out the glasses and started setting them around the table. Zach suddenly came downstairs with Dylan at his heels.  
"Hey I'm going to go get the pizza Dylan's coming with me" Zach stated.  
"Okay bye" I said.  
"Bye" Megan stated.  
"Perfect come on Dylan" Zach said he lead his brother out the door.  
"When's the pizza's coming?" Issy asked coming into the kitchen.  
"Soon honey Zach and Dylan just left to get it" I answered.  
"I'm hungry" Issy stated.  
"Well it will be here shortly I promise" I told her.  
"When's my mommy coming home" Issy asked.  
"Not until late" I answered.  
"Why?" Issy wondered. She was in the why stage that all toddler's go through.  
"Well because your mom's busy partying" I replied.  
"Why?" Issy asked.  
"Because it's a party that's what you do at party's" I told her.  
"Why?" Issy said again.  
"Issy that's enough go watch the rest of the movie please" I said.  
"Why?" Issy asked.  
"Because Isabella Camden I said so" I stated I was trying not to get too mad considering Issy was only three.  
"I don't want to" Issy said.  
"Well we could play a game, come on Meg let's play a game with Issy" I said.  
"Meg will you get the cards?" I asked.  
Megan nodded and walked off up the stairs.  
"She better get the cards" I mumbled.  
"What?" Issy said.  
"Nothing" I said I smiled at my little cousin and took her hand and lead her over to the kitchen table. We sat down and Megan shortly came back with the cards.  
"I got them" Megan said.  
She sat down on the opposide side of the table. We started playing as we were playing Aiden came toddling into the kitchen.  
"Mommy not here?" Aiden said.  
"She's at her birthday party" I told him.  
"I miss her" Aiden said.  
"Well she'll be back later why don't you watch the rest of the movies" I said. Aiden nodded and toddle led back into the living room. Megan, Issy, and I continued to play. We were playing when Zach and Dylan walked in the back door.  
"We got the pizza!" Dylan yelled.  
Zach set the pizza on the counter.  
"Hey Dylan you should go into the living room and tell everyone dinner's here maybe they didn't hear you" I said. Suddenly came running in from the living room.  
"I don't think I need to tell them" Dylan stated.  
"Hey everyone please wash your hands" I said.  
Everyone lined up at the kitchen sink. Megan took Issy by the hand and lead her over to the line. Jake helped Aiden wash his hands, then washed his own hands they were first in line. I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up "Dinner's on wash your hands in the bathroom before coming downstairs!"  
I got in line at the kitchen sink. Once everyone had their hands washed everyone took their seats. They said their prayers then started eating.  
After they finished eating I told Zach, Jake, and Haylie to clean the kitchen while Megan and I took Olivia, Issy, Noah, Caleb, Logon, and Aiden in the living room.  
"Okay kids let's play a game" I ordered.  
"What game?" Issy asked.  
"How about duck, duck goose?" I asked I had heard little kids like that game.  
"Yes I'm in!" Olivia stated.  
"Okay!" Issy agreed.  
"Let's play!" Logon said.  
"We don't want to play that game" Caleb said speaking for Noah and Aiden.  
"Yeah we wanna do something else" Noah said.  
"You don't want to play a game?" I wondered.  
"We wanna watch a movie!" Caleb stated.  
"But you already saw a movie" I said.  
"So?" Caleb said. I looked at Megan.  
I say we let them watch another movie in fact I'll take them upstairs and let them watch one" Megan said.  
"I don't know about you" I said.  
Megan looked at me hard "oh come Savannah I'll be good".  
"Promise?" I said  
"I promise I'll stay right in the room with them and watch it" Megan stated.  
"Fine go ahead I stated.  
Megan nodded "yes come on boys" she picked up Aiden and walked out of the room heading towards the upstairs Caleb and Noah followed her. I watched them go upstairs thinking she has to be up to something Megan never does what she's told. I put Megan out of my head for a sec as I turned to Olivia, Issy and Logon.  
"Okay how's ready to play?" I asked.  
All three kids jumped up and down screaming "we are!"  
"Sit down in a circle" I ordered the three kids opeyed and sat down.  
"I'll start" I said I started shortly after I said that.  
"Duck, Duck I sat patting the children on the head as I pasted them I stopped on Issy.  
"Goose" I said.  
I started running well not really running but jugging as Issy stood up and started chasing after me.  
"Oh no Issy's going to get me!" I screamed.  
Issy laughed as she got closer and closer to catching me once she caught me.  
I sighed "oh no you caught me".  
"I did it!" issy said she smiled she was proud of herself.  
"Great now its your turn" I said I sat down in the middle of Olivia and Logon as Issy started "duck, duck she said she patted our heads as she walked by us.  
"Goose!" she said when she reached Olivia.  
Olivia stood up and started running after her little sister who laughed as she ran away.  
"Careful!" I shouted. Olivia caught up to Issy.  
"Okay Issy sit down it's Olivia's turn now" I said.  
Issy listened and sat down. Olivia started "duck, duck.." she said patting us on the head as she pasted us.  
"Goose" she said to Logon.  
Logon stood up and cashed Olivia.  
Olivia and Logon ran out of the room.  
"Wait Olivia, Logon don't leave the room!" I called after them.  
"Come back!" Isssy shouted helping me.  
"Let's go get them!" I said I took her hand and we walked into the kitchen where Olivia and Logon ran into. Oliiva and Logon were now running around the kitchen table.  
"Hey Jake grab them!" I shouted to my brother who was wiping the kitchen table off with a washcloth. Jake did as he was told and grabbed Olivia who was the first one to run past him. Logon laughed as he ran past Jake as Jake reached out to get him. I handed Zach Issy's hand as I ran over and grabbed Logon just as he was headed upstairs.  
"Got ya" I said.  
"Oh man you should'a ran faster!" Olivia said.  
"Yeah I know!" Logon said.  
"Here" I said walking over to Jake.  
He set Olivia down and I immediately grabbed her hand. I started walking out of the kitchen stopping to tell Jake to bring Issy in the living room. Then I walked all the way out of the kitchen and into the living room. I made Olivia sit on the couch Zach made Issy sit next to her and I set Logon by Issy.  
"We're going to play another game and we're going to behave this time every thing I say you do got it?" I said.  
The kids just sat there looking at me. Olivia crossed her arms around her chest "and what happens if we don't?"  
"Then you will be punished" I answered.  
"Punished?" Olivia said.  
"That's right" I told her.  
"Okay fine since I don't like being punished I'll behave" Olivia said.  
"Yeah me too I'll be good" Logon agreed.  
"I'm always good" Issy said.  
"Okay so Zach do you want to help me with this next game?" I asked.  
"Sure what game are we playing?" He said.  
"How about a card game you guys know how to play go fish?" I asked.  
Olivia and Logon nodded.  
"What's that?" Issy asked.  
"It's a fun game Issy we're teach you while we play Zach go get the cards please" I said.  
Zach left the room. Zach came back a little while later with the cards and Dylan and Maddy trailing behind.  
"They want to play too" Zach said.  
"Okay fine" I said sitting down.  
Zach, Dylan and Maddy sat down and Zach dealed the cards.  
"Issy doesn't know how to play so we're going to teach her" I explained to Dylan and Maddy. We started playing we explained the game to Issy as we played.


End file.
